1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical glass, a glass material for press molding, and an optical element. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical glass with a high refractive index, which is excellent in both devitrification resistance in a molten state and devitrification resistance during reheating, and a glass material for press molding and an optical element which are comprised of the optical glass.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical glass having a high refractive index of 1.7 or more, which is suitable for an optical element such as a lens, is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3.